1000x berührt
by NoAngelAtAll
Summary: Wer kennt den Song nicht: "1000x berührt, 1000x ist nicht passiert" ... Genauso wie bei John & Sherlock. Bis zu der Verbrecherjagd, die die Gefühle der beiden ordentlich durcheinander wirbelt. Werden die beiden letztlich ihre Gefühle akzeptieren und zueinander finden? Bisher Rated M. Kann sich aber noch ändern... Meine erste Fanfiction. Bitte seid gnädig lol
1. Chapter 1

**John**

Ich hatte es ja fast befürchtet... Eigentlich hatte ich vor, diesen Samstagabend mit Sarah zu verbringen. Die Kinokarten hatte ich schon vor drei Tagen gekauft und auch einen Tisch in einem netten Restaurant für danach reserviert. So der Plan... Stattdessen jage ich einem Killer quer durch London hinterher. Nur weil ich wieder einmal nicht Nein zu Sherlocks Bitte sagen konnte, ihn zu begleiten. Bitte ist das falsche Wort. Für Sherlock ist es selbstverständlich, dass ich helfe. Er denkt, dass ich für ihn alles stehen und liegen lasse, ohne Wenn und Aber. Und wie ich heute mal wieder eindrucksvoll bewiesen habe, hat er damit völlig recht. Ich könnte mich schwarz darüber ärgern... Warum um alles in der Welt folge ich diesem Mann, meinem Mitbewohner, diesem exzentrischen Genie überall hin? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Ja okay... Durch Sherlock weiß ich, dass ich die Gefahr liebe. Diesen Teil meiner Persönlichkeit habe ich verstanden und auch akzeptiert. Aber rechtfertigt das wirklich, dass selbst ein netter Abend mit Sarah da nicht mithalten kann? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht...

Wir rennen immer noch. Der Killer ist schneller als angenommen und wir können den Abstand einfach nicht aufholen. Jetzt rennt er in eine Nebenstraße. Ich renne hinterher, dicht gefolgt von Sherlock. Jetzt passiert auf einmal alles super schnell: Es ist eine Sackgasse, der Killer zieht die Notfalltreppe des Gebäudes runter und klettert hinauf. Ich folge ihm... Auf einmal fallen Schüsse... Ich klammere mich fest... Die alte, rostige Leiter fängt gefährlich an zu quietschen... Und bricht an einer Scharniere ab. Ich verliere das Gleichgewicht und falle... Auf Sherlock...

Da liegen wir nun... Sherlock halb auf dem Rücken und ich bäuchlings auf ihm drauf, mein Gesicht seitlich auf seiner Brust... Ich höre meinen eigenen, rasanten Herzschlag in den Ohren. Bestimmt durch das Adrenalin hervorgerufen... Die Schüsse hören auf... Der Killer konnte ärgerlicherweise über das Dach fliehen. Ich hebe meinem Kopf an und starre direkt in Sherlocks Augen, unsere Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Ich kann nun Details auf seiner Alabasterhaut erkennen, die mir vorher noch nie aufgefallen sind: ganz feine Linien ums Auge, vage Andeutungen von Sommersprossen, einen Hauch von Rosa auf seinen Wangen, verursacht durch das anstrengende Rennen durch Londons nasskalten Straßen. Plötzlich wandelt sich das Rosa in ein sattes Rot und mir wird mit einem Schlag bewusst, was ich hier grad tue: Ich starre Sherlock Holmes an und bewundere seine Schönheit. Was? Hab ich das wirklich grad gedacht? Oh mein Gott... Was passiert hier mit mir? Meine Atmung wird immer schneller... Peinlich berührt lass ich meine Augen langsam zu Sherlocks wandern... Sein Blick ist eine Mischung aus Erstaunen, Verärgerung und... Schmerz? Wieso Schmerz... Hat er sich verletzt? Ich war so von der körperlichen Nähe zu Sherlock abgelenkt, dass ich die Schüsse völlig vergessen habe. Ich winkel die Knie an und bewege langsam meinen Oberkörper nach oben. Nun sitze ich quasi zwischen Sherlocks Beinen und er liegt immer noch halb unter mir.

„Bist du verletzt?" frage ich mich kratziger, leiser Stimme.

Sherlock macht den Eindruck, als wenn er vergessen hat, wie man spricht. Er räuspert sich und stammelt: „Ähm.. Ja... Er... ähm hat mich am rechten Arm getroffen."

„Oh mein Gott. Zeig her!" Vorsichtig betrachte ich die Stelle. 'Gott sei Dank nur ein Streifschuss' stelle ich erleichtert fest. Ich helfe Sherlock auf und wir starren uns kurz wortlos an. Als erstes finde ich meine Stimme wieder:

„Es ist nur eine Streifwunde. Allerdings sollte diese behandelt werden. Da ich weiß, dass du kein großer Fan von Krankenhäuser bist, schlage ich vor, dass wir schnellsten zurück nach Hause gehen und ich selber deine Wunde verarzte. Den Killer haben wir jetzt eh verloren, also versuch erst gar nicht, die Wunde klein zu reden."

„Zu Befehl, Herr Doktor." sagt Sherlock in einem Ton, der sarkastisch klingen sollte. Typisch Sherlock... Nur war seine Stimme etwas zu kratzig, tief und leise...

Wir sind nicht weit von 221 B Bakerstreet entfernt und entscheiden, dass wir die fünf Minuten zurück laufen können. Sherlock blutet nämlich Gott sei Dank nicht all zu stark. Wir reden kein einziges Wort auf dem Rückweg. Jeder von uns beiden tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken..


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock**

Nur noch wenige Meter und wir haben unsere Haustür erreicht. Seit der Schießerei hat keiner von uns beiden ein Wort gesagt. Ich verstehe nur nicht warum... Warum ist die Stimmung zwischen uns auf einmal so... so... angespannt? Ist das das richtige Wort, nach dem ich suche? Ich weiß es nicht, da mir dieses Gefühl, das ich seit unserem unfreiwilligen Zusammenstoß in der Magengegend verspüre, völlig fremd ist. Und das aus gutem Grund. 'Gefühle' versuche ich seit meiner Jugend zu unterdrücken und habe deshalb eine Schutzmauer während der Jahre aufgebaut. Darum verstehe ich Gefühle nicht, wenn sie doch mal zum Vorschein kommen sollten. So wie jetzt... Warum hat John, als er auf mir lag, diese Gefühle in mir heraufbeschworen? Ich rief den Moment in meinem Gedächtnis noch einmal Detail für Detail ab: Die Leiter war alt und sie ist gebrochen. Ich habe das kommen sehen und habe mich so unter John gestellt, so dass ich ihn bei seinem Sturz hätte etwas abfedern können. So hoch war er ja noch nicht geklettert. Dumm nur, dass ich dabei auch mein Gleichgewicht verloren habe und wir beide auf dem Boden gelandet sind. Johns Körper lag auf meinem, seine Wärme, sein Gesicht fest an meine Brust gepresst... Ich habe den Streifschuss an meinem Arm fast gar nicht gemerkt, so war ich von John abgelenkt. Nachdem die Schüsse aufhörten, hob John sein Gesicht und sah mir in die Augen. Aber nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann wanderte sein Blick über mein Gesicht und studierte mich eindringlich. Eine Wärme stieg in mir auf und ich merkte, dass meine Wangen sich auf einmal wärmer anfühlten. Aber warum? War es mir unangenehm? Ja, definitiv. Ich bin solch eine Nähe nicht gewohnt. Und das mich jemand so fasziniert ansieht erst recht nicht. Normalerweise stoße ich bei anderen Menschen immer auf Ablehnung oder Gleichgültigkeit. John war jedoch von Anfang an eine Ausnahme. Er akzeptiert mich wirklich so wie ich bin und macht mir öffentlich Komplimente. Das war ich auch nicht gewohnt. Zuerst dachte ich, er will mir einen Streich spielen oder sich einschleimen. Aber nichts davon traf zu. Ich musste feststellen, dass John Watson eine tiefe Aufrichtigkeit und große Moralvorstellung umgibt, die selbst mich nicht kalt lassen konnten. Fortan betrachtete ich John als meinen Moralkompass und jede Kritik seitens John wurde von mir gründlich studiert und in meine Entscheidungsfindung einbezogen. Diese Gefühle habe ich akzeptiert. Gefühle, die ich eigentlich unter 'Freundschaft' kategorisiert habe. Aber nach dem Vorfall von vorhin muss ich diese noch einmal gründlich prüfen.

Wir haben 221 B Bakerstreet endlich erreicht. Ich schließe die Wohnungstür hinter mir und betrachte die Wunde genauer im Licht der Stehlampe. Ich bin froh, dass ich meinen Mantel nicht getragen habe. So musste nur mein Hemd dran glauben. John ist währenddessen in sein Zimmer geeilt und und kam nun mit seinem Arztkoffer wieder heruntergestürmt. Er bleibt abrupt stehen, als er mich an der Lampe sieht. Er hat auf einmal einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, den ich nicht einordnen kann. Und das ärgert und verwirrt mich. John räuspert sich und sagt:

„Ich muss deine Wunde zuerst säubern. Setze dich am besten aufs Sofa." Und nach kurzem Zögern fügt er hinzu: „Und ziehe dein Hemd aus."

Während ich mich zum Sofa bewege, fange ich an das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. John sucht derweilen alles Nötige zusammen. Als er sich mir wieder zuwendet bin ich gerade dabei, mir mein Hemd abzustreifen. Und da ist wieder der Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm, den ich nicht zuordnen kann... Das macht mich noch wahnsinnig! Was hat das zu bedeuten?

John setzt sich zu mir und fängt vorsichtig an, meine Wunde zu desinfizieren und zu bandagieren. Keiner von uns beiden sagt ein Wort. Und dann ist da wieder diese Stimmung zwischen uns, ausgelöst durch körperlicher Nähe und Kontakt. In meiner Magengegend entwickelt sich wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich bei jedem Kontakt mit John verbrennen. Lange halte ich dieses Zusammensitzen nicht mehr aus. Endlich hat John meinen Arm fertig verbunden. Sein Blick landet auf mein lieblos fallengelassenes Hemd und ein Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht.

„Was ist so lustig?" frage ich.

„Ach nichts, ist schon gut..." sagt er beschämt.

„John?"

„Es ist nichts Wichtiges. Wirklich. Eigentlich ist es sogar ziemlich dämlich..."

„Was John? Muss ich dir immer alles aus der Nase ziehen?"

„Nun gut... Aber bitte nicht lachen... Also ich war nur grad dankbar, dass es tagsüber so warm war, dass du beim Losgehen deinen Mantel nicht mitnehmen musstest. Es wäre schade drum gewesen." antwortet John und mit jedem Wort wurden seine Wangen eine Nuance roter.

„Warum sollte ich darüber lachen? Ich hatte eben den selben Gedanken." Und mit einem schiefen Grinsen füge ich hinzu: „Wenn, dann sollte ich eher über diesen Punkt lachen. Wir beide den gleichen Gedanken? Eine Seltenheit."

John grinst zurück und sagt: „Das ist wahrhaftig eine Seltenheit. Trotzdem schade um das Hemd. Aber wenigstens ist es nicht dein lilafarbenes."

„Wieso nicht?" frage ich sofort interessiert nach.

John antwortet gedankenverloren: „Weil dir die Farbe einfach super steht." Und wird im selben Moment rot wie eine Tomate. „Ähm... 'Tschuldigung... Ist mir so raus gerutscht. Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich da grad drauf gekommen bin..."

„Kein... kein Problem..." stammel ich zurück. Wieso bekomme ich auf einmal keinen vernünftigen Satz zusammen? Was passiert hier bloß grad mit mir?

John und ich starren uns an und ich bemerke nach einiger Zeit, dass unsere Körper sich unbewusst immer mehr angenähert haben. Meine Atmung wird auf einmal schneller und ich bemerke, dass es John genauso geht. Unsere Gesichter sind jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und ich kann erkennen, dass Johns Pupillen erweitert sind und seine Lippen sich etwas geöffnet haben. Oh mein Gott... Die Zeichen sind eindeutig: Er will mich küssen... Ich werde gleich von John geküsst. Oh Gott oh Gott oh Gott... Meine Atmung wird noch schneller. Jetzt bloß keine Panik: John ist ein Freund. Aber Freunde küssen sich nicht... Und er betont doch bei jeder Gelegenheit, dass er nicht schwul sei. Aber die Zeichen lassen keine andere Deutung zu. Die Frage ist nur: Möchte ich von John geküsst werden?

Bevor ich diesen Gedankengang weiterführen kann und vor allem bevor sich unsere Lippen treffen können, klopft es an der Tür und Mrs. Hudson kommt mit einem unverkennbaren „Juhuuuu" in die Wohnung gestürmt. John und ich springen quasi vor Schreck auf.

„Oh entschuldigt bitte. Habe ich euch bei etwas unterbrochen Jungs?" fragt Mrs. Hudson neugierig.

„Was? Äh... nein... schon gut. Ich... ich... ich hab nur grad Sherlock verarztet. Er wurde vorhin angeschossen." antwortet John hektisch.

„Sherlock Holmes!" sagt Mrs. Hudson empört. „Ich habe dir doch immer gesagt, dass so etwas mal passieren wird. Warum musst du dummer Junge denn auch immer auf eigene Faust Verbrecher hinterher jagen." sagt sie tadelnd.

„Ich war nicht alleine unterwegs. John war doch dabei." sage ich verärgert.

„Das macht die Sache noch schlimmer! Ich habe mich ja schon immer um dich gesorgt, wenn du auf Verbrecherjagd gegangen bist. Aber das du John auch in Gefahr bringst ist unverantwortlich. Stell dir doch nur mal vor, John wäre vorhin schlimm verletzt worden. Könntest du damit umgehen?"

Ich bekomme auf einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen und für einen kurzen Moment spiele ich den Gedanken in meinem Kopf durch. Verwerfe diesen aber sofort, nachdem ich diesen schweren, schwarzen Schatten in mir gefühlt habe. Nein, John war nicht verletzt und er würde auch nie zulassen, dass ihm etwas passiert. Schließlich ist das John, sein Freund, sein einziger Freund. SEIN John. Was? Was hab ich da grad gedacht... Oh Gott...

„Ist ja gut Mrs. Hudson. Mir ist ja nichts passiert. Und Sherlock hat nur eine Streifwunde. Außerdem bin ich aus freien Stücken mitgegangen. Ich wurde zu nichts gezwungen." entgegnet John mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln.

„Ja ja, schon gut. Man darf sich ja wohl mal Sorgen machen, oder? Nun gut... Ich will euch auch nicht weiter stören. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ihr noch Marmelade braucht? Eine Freundin bringt morgen einige Gläser vorbei und ich kann die unmöglich alles selber verbrauchen."

„Ja, das wäre super nett. Ich liebe Marmelade. Und Sherlock werde ich auch noch dazu bringen, mehr Toast zu essen." antwortet John mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Ach super. Da bin ich ja erleichtert! Ich geh dann mal wieder. Habt noch einen schönen Abend Jungs!"

„Sie auch Mrs. Hudson. Und Dankeschön."

John dreht sich langsam zu mir um. Seine Augen huschen immer von einer Stelle zur anderen, nur treffen sie nie meine. Dann fängt er an zu stammeln:

„Gut... gut... Deine Wunde ist versorgt... Ähm... Ich bin jetzt ziemlich müde und werde jetzt... schlafen gehen. Ja, das werde ich jetzt... Ähm... Gut... Ja... Na dann... Gute Nacht." Und dann huscht er hoch in sein Zimmer und macht sich bettfein.

Und ich stehe immer noch an der gleichen Stelle vor dem Sofa, oberkörperfrei und völlig verwirrt. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort stand... Denn gleichzeitig mit meiner Schutzmauer habe ich auch mein Zeitgefühl verloren.

**tbc**


End file.
